Deja Vu
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Ichigo receives a nasty blow to the head, but when he wakes up he is no longer himself. Instead he is back in time as Kaien Shiba, the Vice Captain of Rukia Kuchiki. KaienXRuki,IchiXRuki, kaienXMiyako Chapter 4 up!
1. What the hell?

**Title – Déjà vu **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Bleach. **

**Pairings – Kaien/ Rukia, Kaien/Miyako, and of course Ichigo/ Rukia**

**Summary – Ichigo receives a nasty blow to the head, but when he wakes up he is no longer himself. Instead he is back in time as Kaien Shiba, the Vice Captain of Rukia Kuchiki. **

**Rating – Teen for now but may change later. **

**Author's Note – I hope you guys like this new story, I had this idea after reading a pretty interesting Kaien X Rukia story on Live Journal. As Usual, I love reviews and feedback! And to those old fans coming back to read this story welcome back! And of course a welcome to the new comers! **

"What do you mean you won't buy me bread?!" Rukia huffed stomping her foot in irritation as she glared mutinous daggers in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his right, "Rukia I bought you five bags of bread and it's all gone. I don't have anymore money. I think the ducks are fat enough."

Ichigo and Rukia had taken a little walk after school to the near by lake for some relaxing air after stressful SAT's. Unfortunate for Ichigo he had to give all that was in his pocket to Rukia for bags of bread for the "starving homeless ducks". Somehow she didn't get that ducks lived outside and weren't starving.

"Then why do they run like savaged beasts and attempt to bite my fingers off when I pull the bag out?" She had asked only moments just before screaming and running from a pack of ducks. It wasn't until she threw the whole bag down was she able to escape.

"That's because ducks are water pigs. They eat everything and more." He had told her growing amused by the ducks starting to form around her quacking questioningly. If ducks could talk they'd be saying something along the lines of "where's the food lady?"

"I wish I could take them home with me." She said wistfully turning around to look at the white ducks quacking.

"Hell no, they stink and they'll eat everything. Their almost as bad as seagulls that seem to just live aiming shit at people's heads. Those are the air rats. When I was five my family and I went to the beach, the twins were one so it was mostly my dad and I swimming in the water. Well, it was lunch time and I was eating a whole sandwich. A damn seagull came down and swiped the whole thing from my mouth… greedy bastard." He began walking up the slope that led out of the lake.

"Well that was sweet of you for sharing your sandwich Ichigo!" Rukia shouted trying desperately to catch up.

"I wasn't sharing and I would never share with those shiting air rats if my life depended on it."

_Beep! Beep!_

Ichigo stopped and turned around to watch Rukia shove her hand in her school uniform shirt. She pulled her cell phone open face serious and stance predatory.

"A hollow, a few blocks from here." She took his wrist pulling him over to a nearby tree where she popped Ichigo's soul out of his body. His body fell down neatly by the tree. She popped her soul out letting the body fall down next to his.

"Come on, get on my back I'll get us there." Ichigo said bending down slightly so Rukia could easily get on his back.

When they made it Rukia slide off his back to examine the hollow down in the grassy field.

"This one has a high rietsu Ichigo; don't let your guard down."

"Che, you're the one that needs to watch your back!" Ichigo shouted unwrapping Zangetsu as he took a diving leap towards the hollow.

Rukia watched from above as the hollow screamed in agony as Ichigo sliced it's slimy tentacle arm off. He seemed to be doing okay with dodging and getting this in, but he was just playing with this hollow. He needed to hurry and kill it before something happened. Her eyes widened when she saw it had used some sort of flash step.

"Ichigo behind you!" Rukia shouted quickly shunpoing down to where he was to help him fight.

It was too late, the hollow cut into Ichigo's arm making him cry out and falter to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted when she reached up the them. She jumped high to cut into the hollow's head but he shunpoed away from her. She turned around fast and jumped just in time escaping the hollow's sharp claws.

Ichigo stood up and jumped trying to go for the killing blow, "Hey UGLY!" Ichigo shouted jumping in the air. But the hollow was faster and flash stepped behind Ichigo hitting Ichigo hard in the back of his head.

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia shouted as she watched his unconscious form fly head first to the ground like a rag doll. When he hit he wasn't moving and blood surrounded his head.

Ichigo heard her scream but he was falling into darkness. He couldn't bring himself out and then when he hit the ground he felt unbearable pain, and he was out.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

All Ichigo heard was a loud yell and his name being called frantically. He wished they would just shut the hell up already, his head throbbed and felt like it was splitting open.

He shot his eyes open only to see tan silk curtains swaying softly from the quiet wind. It was loud in his head a second ago, and now it was almost completely silent. Where was he? He lifted his hand up to his head only to feel a bandage on his head and a sharp pain ran through as he touched it. So his head was splitting.

He looked down only to see he wasn't in his room, and this wasn't his bed, was this even his legs? He pulled the sheets back to see that his "body" was taller, thicker with muscles and tanned skin.

"What the fuck?" Shit! Even his voice wasn't the same. He nearly jumped out of "his" skin when he felt someone stir next to him.

He turned to the right of him only to see a woman sleeping next to him. She had long black hair that was tucked to the side of her neck. Was she Rukia? Was he somehow in the future? And Rukia was in bed with him… what the hell? His eyes widened slightly when the woman stirred again and sat up. He was amazed at the similar features there was to Rukia and her, but… he somehow knew this wasn't Rukia. She had long black hair but it wasn't as black as Rukia's. And the woman's eyes were a soft grey, Rukia's were a deep violet blue. Plus this woman didn't seem as petite as Rukia.

"You're up." The woman said.

Ichigo brought his hand up to his face and rubbed, "Where the fuck am I?" He asked getting freaked out by the voice that wasn't his.

The woman frowned and got out of bed. She came to his side and leant down checking his head, "You hit your head pretty hard when you were out fighting a hollow with Rukia-chan."

So this woman wasn't Rukia, was she her mother? The resemblance was uncanny.

"Hollow?" He asked.

"Yeah, you wanted her to unleash her attack from her zanpaktu when the hollow got the better of her. You stepped in to help her but you were hit and fell to the ground. You should go see her once you're better; you gave her quite a scare."

He was utterly confused. He was training with Rukia not fighting a hollow? No that's not right… he was fighting a hollow with Rukia not training. He fell and hit his head. He must be dreaming…. Yeah that's it.

"Hun you okay? You look confused. Captain Unohana said it was just a bump on the head and that you should be alright." She was rubbing his hand staring at him with concerned eyes. He looked down and for the first time he noticed a gold band on his left ring finger. He looked at her wedding finger too. It had an almost identical band on it also…. They were married?

"Holy shit…" He muttered looking away from the woman.

"Kaien what's wrong?" She asked standing up cautiously.

So his name was Kaien…

"Maybe you should go back to the fourth division. Ganju had said that you're big head would never be injured but I guess he was wrong… you're acting really weird right now."

"Ganju?" He lifted his legs out of bed and let them hang over the side.

"Yes your brother. Okay, that's it. You need to go visit the fourth division." She made to move but Ichigo was faster. He stood up and started walking towards a pile of clothes on the ground he recognized as shinigami robes.

"I'm okay. I just… I need to go to my division." He muttered making up an excuse. Right now he needed to think... Ganju was this guy's brother? Ganju said he only had one brother and he was killed by a shinigami. So that meant he was in the past as some other dude?

He walked into the bathroom connecting to their room and looked in the mirror nearly gasping out loud. This man looked a hell a lot like him. He was muscular, and thicker then Ichigo but the face was very similar. This man has dark hair where Ichigo had bright orange.

After Ichigo finished pulling his clothes on he left the bathroom only to find his "wife" gone. 'good,' he thought, 'I need to talk to Rukia… if she's even around…. Which division did she say she was in…. 11th? No… 6th? No… that's Byakuya's…. 13th! Yeah that's it!'

Ichigo quickly ran out of the house. Once he was out it was easy to navigate since he knew where everything was. Nothing has changed much since he was here, of course he didn't know how many years he's gone back into time… maybe Rukia will believe him. Wait! He stopped in his tracks looking around.

She wouldn't know who the fuck Ichigo Kurosaki is if he really did travel in the past… He'd have to figure this out on his own…

He continued to walk slowly this time. At least he could at least have someone familiar with him at least until he figures out how to get back home.

Finally he had made it to the 13th division. He was greeted by some younger people by slight bows. Some people asking if he was alright. And some just trying for small talk.

"Vice captain Shiba! How are you feeling today? Is your head alright?!" A girl asked blushing madly in front of him. So his last name WAS Shiba… he was related to Ganju… and he was a vice captain? Man…. Who was this guy…. Rukia never mentioned him….

"Kaien!" Someone was shouting. He turned around to see Rukia's captain Ukitake.

Since he was a vice captain…. Maybe this was who his captain was.

"Sir?" Ichigo said turning around to face the older man properly.

"You look like you are doing well. How do you feel?"

"Not bad…. A little forgetful on some things, but I think it'll all come back in time." Ichigo said not telling too much of a lie. In truth he was confused as fuck.

"Good, then I want you to train the kido squad today. Their lessons were delayed when you got hurt. So take them out and spare with a hollow. Make sure they're using their kido to weaken the hollow." His captain turned to leave.

"Where am I meeting them?"

"At the entrance of the 13th division."

Ichigo turned to leave, he wasn't sure how he was going to train these guys since he didn't know how to use Kido but maybe somehow he'd slide past this. He wish he had found Rukia… she could have showed him how to use Kido before this lesson.

Finally he saw a group of people sitting around the entrance talking or just sitting about in the shade. He didn't blame them, today was a hot one.

"Oi!" He shouted. He got the strangest of all reactions. The younger ones scampered and quickly got in line but it seemed the older ones seemed to take their sweet ass pimp time.

Ichigo did what he guessed this Kaien guy would do. He began to walk up and down the long line of cadets.

"Today we are going to be looking for a hollow to fight; you will use your kido to take that bastard out. At least weaken it before striking…." He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the one person he truly recognized. Rukia Kuchiki. She was just a little training cadet? She looked the same but she seemed more nervous then determined as she always stood, "them down…" He continued along taking his eyes off of Rukia sparing her less nervousness.

She was probably wondering if he was alright. Or maybe she was thinking he was mad at her. He walked past her and walked to the head of the group.

"Come on guys! We're taking this out in the forest!" Ichigo really didn't know what the hell to do. He stood in the background mostly making sure nobody hurt themselves. Finally after searching for an hour a hollow finally showed up. They were walking around a little water creek picking flowers or chatting walking along peacefully.

He was hanging around the back watching everyone. Nobody really talked to him, only some small talk here and there and where the hell was Rukia? He saw her walking and then disappear. If they were friends then why wouldn't she talk to him?

When the hollow finally made its appearance he stepped back allowing the cadets to take the hollow out. It was a weak hollow but he knew they would be able to take it out. Together they used their kido. Rukia finally appeared and because of how short she was, was able to run to the bottom of the hollow and chant her spell. Ichigo was sure he was going to piss himself due to how scared he was. Rukia almost got smashed three times before she finally finished the chant and blasted the hollow's foot off. Now Ichigo was sure he pissed himself when the hollow screamed in pain and fell down nearly crushing three cadets including Rukia.

He quickly jumped in rushing to see if she was alright, and of course the other two that were nearly smashed.

"Great job!" He shouted once everyone was picking themselves up and congratulating each other, "Since you all did a job well done I'm letting you all off for the rest of the day to do whatever!" He said happily turning to look at everyone and pausing on Rukia who was tending to an injured wrist.

He frowned and watched as everyone was starting to leave. He began walking towards the tiny girl but she seemed not to notice him as she looked at her cell phone at the time. Her eyes grew wide and she sprinted off in another direction.

"Damn!" Ichigo shouted watching her run. Obviously they weren't that close of friends or she would have at least said something to him.

He laid down on the grass looking up at the sky wondering just how long he had to stay in this body. Although this was his chance to see a completely different Rukia. She looked the same, but somehow she didn't have that hard attitude she always carried, but instead an unsure and frightened kind of stature. Like she was afraid of upsetting someone. Just how old was Rukia right now anyways?

Ichigo sat up and dusted himself off as he stood up. He supposed he had to return home to that woman… his wife? Damn… what was her name…. he knew he had to learn her name… shit… he had a lot to learn since he didn't know how long he was going to stay in this body for…

**Well this is the first chapter to my new story Déjà vu! I hope you guys enjoy this. Like I said this came to me when I was reading this really cool story on Live Journal about Rukia and Kaien. It's nothing flashy, just you're average Kaien falls in love with Rukia, but I dunno how this idea came to be but it did so there you go. Oh! And those of you reading Filling The Void, don't worry I haven't given up on it. I just got a little writer's block due to all of the reviews :S I know I'm pathetic lol. But I also have to figure out something really snappy to keep the story going. Anyways make me so happy and review! Always happy that you guys took the time to read my story! Thanks!! More to come soon!!**


	2. Learning about you

**Title – Déjà vu **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Bleach. **

**Pairings – Kaien/ Rukia, Kaien/Miyako, and of course Ichigo/ Rukia**

**Summary – Ichigo receives a nasty blow to the head, but when he wakes up he is no longer himself. Instead he is back in time as Kaien Shiba, the Vice Captain of Rukia Kuchiki. **

**Rating – Teen for now but may change later. **

**Author's Note – AHHHH!!!! I F- ing LOVE YOU GUYS!! Lol. Sorry. I just checked my reviews today and I was like WOW! I'm so happy I could pee myself! Okay I won't only because I'm too lazy to take a shower. On second thought…. It's really hot…. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Ichigo was starting to wake up. He kept his eyes closed only dreading what he was going to find when he opens them. Every morning he opens his eyes only to find he's still in this nightmare. It's been three days and he still hasn't been able to find Rukia at all. He wanted so badly to see a familiar face.

He opened his eyes and felt horrible. Same fucking room he was in just like the day before. He leaned back and sighed loudly. That woman…. Who he still hasn't figured out her name, was in the shower and not next to him. He felt weird sleeping next to someone every night, but he couldn't just randomly start sleeping on the couch could he?

He was already causing her to suspect something isn't right. He would come home really late and just like he was doing now leave before she had the chance to talk to him. To his dismay she was apparently a third seat ranked officer in HIS division.

He quickly pulled on his shinigami robes and left the house without a word to that woman. He felt horrible, but the sooner he figures out what's going on the sooner she could have her husband back.

He was almost surprised by how fast he made it to his division. He was getting used to things around here, and it wasn't turning out to bad to be a Vice Captain. Perhaps when he dies he'll try for a Vice Captain, and then get promoted to Captain…. Hopefully.

"Kaien!" Ichigo turned around to see Captain Ukitake making his way swiftly towards him.

"Captain?" Ichigo asked.

"Have you seen Rukia lately?"

Ichigo stopped for a moment eyes slightly wide, "No…. I haven't seen her since training. I … am I supposed to?"

"Well you're the one that is supposed to be training her Kaien. How is her progress going?"

"Umm…" Ichigo was shifting from one foot to the other, "Good, she's coming along great." He was feeling very uncomfortable, so confused right now. He was doing great playing along but right now he wanted to know about Rukia. He wanted to know what he was supposed to do with her, everything. But it was hard to ask. So he was supposed to train her?

"Her brother upset her today. I saw her sitting by the pound picking some flowers so I asked Kiyone to have a talk with her because I couldn't find you. She reported back that Rukia wouldn't talk much, but she was about to find that something happened at home."

"That Byakuya is such a prude to her…"

Ukitake frowned but didn't defend either, "She's in the 11th division's training grounds. I know out of anyone you are the one that cheers her up the most." With that said Ukitake turned to leave.

So this guy cheers her up out of everyone, eh? He knew he was jealous. He thought it weird that he never seen this guy before… oh wait… Didn't Ganju say he's dead? He's jealous of a dead guy? Why is he jealous? He isn't anything but a friend to Rukia.

Ichigo shook his head and began walking towards the 11th division. Hopefully that psycho Kenpachi doesn't like to attack this Kaien guy either.

When Ichigo made it to the training grounds he stepped into the dojo to see Rukia sitting on the ground shinning her blade. He walked up to her slowly until he was within five feet of her.

"Rukia…" He said quietly. Why was his heart beating so fast? Maybe because he hasn't seen her in days and he hasn't talked to her even longer.

She set her zanpaktu down and stood up to face him, "Kaien-dono… are you alright?"

"Uh…. Yeah why?"

"Well…?" She shifted her weight from the right to the left and looked at the ground, "You haven't come to see me in days and… you never call me by my first name unless you're bothered about something." This Rukia standing in front of him was nothing like the Rukia he knew at home. This one was quiet, shy, timid. She looked fragile.

Rukia he knew at home was strong willed, loud mouthed, open minded, always stated her opinion and always kicked his ass when she felt like it. She was no where near fragile looking. What the hell did Byakuya do to her?

She reached out to take his hand and stroked it softly. He shuddered inwardly at the contact, was this normal between vice captain's and their subordinates?

"I've missed you." She spoke low, sending more shivers down his spine. Was she getting closer?!

He gulped hard as he felt her body heat radiate off of her body. She was close… their height's were so different, he was practically towering her, and yet she still found her way up his chest to his neck. He freaked and pulled back leaving her standing there wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" she stood where she was eyes slightly wide and she was frowning.

His heart was beating so fast. What the hell just happened? Rukia was about to kiss him…. She was getting really close to him to kiss him. He was her vice captain, he was _married! _Just what the hell kind of man was he?! Did Rukia know he was married? Should he take his ring off?

"I um… you startled me…"

She blinked once, twice, and then a third time before her eyes grew giant filled with mixed emotions.

"What?" He asked her his breathing returning somewhat normal.

"She knows…" She whispered taking a step back.

"Who?"

"Miyako… she knows doesn't she Kaien-dono."

"I …" He paused, Miyako must be that woman he's 'married' too.

Rukia crossed the short walk and came up to his face, "Tell me! She knows doesn't she!"

"No! No… Rukia she doesn't know…" He was so confused. Just what kind of person is Rukia? She's having an affair with her vice captain? A married vice captain? She never mentioned this to him… is it because she's ashamed of herself? Was this even an affair?

Rukia relaxed, her eyes returning to normal and she gave him a part smile and leaned against him. He tensed immediately. She pulled back, "Kaien-dono, please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong…" he looked down at her worried eyes, "I have just been a little weird lately… you startled me… that's all." Rukia seemed to like that answer and leaned back against him. He had to gulp back whatever urge he had to push her back.

She pulled back from him and went to pick up her sword. When she stood back up she turned to face him, "meet me tonight. Tell Miyako you'll be a little late tonight…"

"Why?" He asked, truly wondering why. Not that he minded staying out late, he just wanted to know why.

"What do you mean why? Just meet me at the regular spot." She turned to leave, zanpaktu in hand.

"Where's that?" He called after her.

She stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean where's that? Where we always go."

"I …. There's so many I forgot." He felt utterly stupid. He wanted to give this one a try, hopefully it worked. How was he to know there were many other places, this could be the only one.

But her face fell with sympathy. She pulled something out of her pocket and began writing on it, "Here." She said handing it to him. He was probably right. That meeting place probably wasn't the only one.

He took a look at it; it was a tiny little scribble of the Seireitei walls. Beyond the walls was some retarded looking shops accompanied by bunnies… go figure. Beyond a row of shops were some freaky looking trees and a little area that looked like it was surrounded by the freaky trees, and in the middle was a pond that looked like a marshmallow. Her drawings still sucked. When he looked up, she was gone. At least she drew him a map. He wondered why they were going to such a secluded spot. Maybe they train there or something…

He pocketed the map and left the 11th division's training Dojo.

He took a long walk around the beautiful landscapes of Seireitei for what seemed like hours just thinking about what was going on. Here he was stuck in another man's body, a man that resembles him, which was scary, and he was having an affair with Rukia, his partner, best friend. Why didn't Rukia ever mention this to him? He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought but cast it aside as useless thoughts.

He sat there for a few more moments pondering when he felt two hands clasp themselves around his face. His heartbeat increased for a second when he realized it must be Rukia.

"Very funny Rukia."

The hands left his head and the mystery person sat next to him. It was Miko…. Or Miyoko… or Miyako.

"Rukia-chan… poor girl. She's so young, practically a baby only one hundred and yet she has such a burden on her shoulders from those Kuchiki." Miyako muttered.

"I thought you were Rukia for a second, sorry. And what do you mean such a burden?"

Miyako smiled at her husband as she picked a daisy growing next to her, "You told me yourself that Rukia gets so much pressure from the Kuchiki. They want her to be the perfect daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if in a few hundred years they'd try to make her bear an heir."

Ichigo sat up erect looking at the rather beautiful woman sitting next to him, "You mean have a baby for them?"

Miyako nodded slowly, "Well, she's the only female in the family, young one that is. So that's why I was saying I wouldn't be surprised if they try to get babies out of her. Those damn noble houses always go after the young females to bear their heir's. They make them bear the children and then as soon as they are born they are taken from them given to the house's maid nurse. Rarely do the mother's get to see their babies because their grown by the time they finally see them, never do they see them grow. And most of them have a father picked out, one that they think will be a suitable trait donor. Could be strengths, brains, talent, power, rietsu, you name it. It's horrible."

Ichigo leaned back looking at the swaying water. That did sound terrible. Did this already happen to Rukia before she met him? Did they force her to bear a little life and then take it away from her in a second never to see her baby ever again? And she's only about one hundred? That would mean that he went back in time fifty years…

"Miko… I won't be home until late tonight." Should he tell her he's going to train with Rukia? No… she'll question why that late. And that might hurt her. Rukia had told him not to tell her.

"MIko?" She laughed softly. Shit! He said the wrong fuckin' name!

"I mean Miyako of course, I was trying to give you a nickname…" How fuckin' lame.

"So are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah I think so. Don't wait up too late for me." He smirked and she frowned. "what?" He asked her.

"I was just… why are you frowning all the time now?"

"Damn…" He muttered, "The sun is making my eyes hurt." damn he was a lame liar. But she seemed to have bought it since she kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Well don't be out too late. I'll be lonely." She winked as she began walking away.

He supposed he should head over to his division before he had to go and meet Rukia tonight for some training. He was still bothered by Rukia and her actions. He never would have guessed that she would allow herself to become the other woman. Did she not like this Miyako? She was beautiful, and very kind. How could Rukia do this?

He couldn't exactly call himself a saint as to weather he would ever cheat or not since he's never been in a relationship but he knew that he would probably break it off before he enters a new relationship.

He sighed and leaned back against the grass, screw going back to his division his head hurt from just thinking about all of this mess. He wanted back home, but now he was starting to get curious about Rukia. Once he gets home he won't be able to find out about her…

**Well here is the second chapter! I know what you are all thinking, dang! Rukia is skanky! Well, I just think there was SOMETHING going on with those two, so yeah… plus I'll be making it seem like this is bothering Rukia. But when you're in love you deny it. Anyways thanks for reading!!**


	3. Rabbits and Babies

**Title – Déjà vu **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Bleach. **

**Pairings – Kaien/ Rukia, Kaien/Miyako, and of course Ichigo/ Rukia**

**Summary – Ichigo receives a nasty blow to the head, but when he wakes up he is no longer himself. Instead he is back in time as Kaien Shiba, the Vice Captain of Rukia Kuchiki. **

**Rating – Teen for now but may change later. **

**Author's Note – Yay!! You guys enjoy this story! Now that's what I like to see!! And thank you guys for all of the suggestions, I'll keep them in mind and if I use them I will definitely credit. Again thank you to everyone!! **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Rukia sat at the long dinning table in the Kuchiki mansion alone yet again. Once in awhile she'll eat dinner with the elders, but rarely did she eat dinner with her brother Byakuya who was the main person in the mansion besides her.

She was beginning to wonder as she stuck a piece of chicken in her mouth if he even liked her. Why did they want her to become a Kuchiki if they weren't even going to be nice to her? The old man who lived here also from time to time, seemed to be the one that was remotely kind to her. He would ignore her too but sometimes he'll ask her how she's doing. That's about the most interaction with these people she'll get. The maids and servants were her only source of communication in this mansion.

She sighed and pushed her plate away. The food here was not appeasing. She was used to dirt cheap food, food that they stole and ate. The food here didn't taste at all like that. It tasted too over exaggerated if that even made sense.

She took a sip of her water and frowned. She was so lonely. When they had asked her to join the Kuchiki family she wanted to decline. But Renji had said join, he said that she finally found a family and that's what she always wanted. But Rukia was head over heels for Renji. She was so in love with him and kept it hidden for so many years. He broke her heart when he said go with the Kuchiki's. She wanted nothing more then to be family with Renji.

But he abandoned her. She hasn't spoken to him since her adoption to the Kuchiki family. That was nearly three years ago. He really broke her heart. She was depressed and tried to hold her head up high, but it was so hard when she was alone in her room. The tears would come and she'd feel ashamed and pathetic.

She looked outside to see the sun setting behind the trees. Her heart was lifting. She was rebuilding her life. She fell in love again. To her vice captain. It was wrong, she knew it was wrong. It started out as a lust crush, is what she called it. That's when you lust after them, never taking your mind off of them and constantly have dirty thoughts of them. But the crush came also because she didn't just want to jump his bones, she wanted to get to know every part of him. He was her best friend and she wanted nothing more then to understand him.

When she was alone and depressed he came to help her up. He defended her and protected her. Kaien-dono has shown nothing but kindness to her. And she fell hard forgetting about Renji and how he broke her heart. She was more then happy to just be his friend, to be near him to care for him just in her head. It wasn't until after one day on a mission they were put together and during one night on their week long mission Kaien-dono kissed her. He had just a little bit of sake, but enough to relax him.

He apologized to her over and over, but she made the next move and continued to kiss him. He melted into her touch, he told her that he was slowly falling for her, that she boggled his mind. He told her he loved Miyako with all his heart, but Rukia was very special to him also. He was selfish to want both women, but he needed both of them.

So Rukia was touched by his words and allowed him to take her virginity that night. It hurt. She cried out, but he made it pleasant by being slow and patient, he made sure she was pleased before him.

After that night, they hadn't spoken or even looked at each other. They were both ashamed. It wasn't until a few weeks after when Kaien approached her again begging for her forgiveness. She showed more weakness by holding him tight and cried. She felt hurt again, used and abandoned. She was so thankful for his friendship when he came back. After that they became secret lovers.

Rukia had never felt so alive, so much like that little girl in Rukongai with Renji, the little girl that was head over heels for a boy much like herself someone who made her feel alive. She was happy. And even though she was miserable in her own "home" she felt so alive and happy being with Kaien-dono. Every time she ran into Miyako the guilt ate at her that she knew soon she'd die from the guilt, but for now she wanted to just be loved. She wanted to know that someone, just one person in the world loved her. Someone who would hold her when she was sad, someone who would wipe her tears away and someone who just loved her for who she was.

Kaien-dono was her best friend, the only friend she had in all of Seireitei at the moment. Renji abandoned her and left her to die inside. It still hurt inside, but now was not the time to look back at the past. Now was the time to look ahead and at her future, what future she had she didn't know, but she knew it was better then the one she was living currently.

Rukia quickly left the Kuchiki mansion not looking back once. The sun had set and she was going out to meet Kaien-dono. She wanted to talk to him, he looked a bit distracted and she definitely couldn't talk to him in front of people.

When she made it to the front gates she made the mistake of turning around and looking back at the forsaken mansion. She froze seeing a pair of eyes on her. It was Byakuya. He was watching her from the third floor of the mansion, probably walking down the halls when he spotted her. His eyes were hard and cold as ever sending chills down her spine. He slowly backed away from the window and stepped out of her view. She knew she was probably going to hear it tomorrow, but she was going to enjoy tonight and then face the punishment tomorrow.

She quickly turned around again and ran as fast as she could towards Kaien-dono.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Ichigo had arrived at the area Rukia had told him to meet at and looked around. Rukia was nowhere to be seen so he settled on sitting down neatly by a little tree. There was a tiny pond just like the marshmallow in Rukia's picture. He sat there watching the beautiful scenery when he looked up to see Rukia.

"Rukia…" He said moving to stand up, but was quickly pushed back down.

"It's okay, you don't have to get up. Sorry I'm late… My brother saw me leave… but he doesn't know where I'm going." Rukia said sitting down next to Ichigo.

"That's not good, he's kind of psycho."

She frowned but didn't object. After a moment she scooted closer to him, "Why have you been avoiding me these last few days?" She asked quietly.

He couldn't really tell her the truth… she didn't know who Ichigo Kurosaki is. And he was growing rather uncomfortable by her coming into his personal space. He was sure he was tense by the way his shoulder hurt. He had never had a girl come onto him in this way and he was rather nervous.

"I've just been… a little weird lately…"

Rukia got up on her knees and crawled behind him. He tensed even more wondering what the hell she was doing when he felt her little fingers run their selves down his shoulders rubbing into them.

"God…. You're so tense…" She was so close to his neck sending cold shivers down his spine even though her breath was so hot against his neck.

His first reaction was to throw her away from him, but the way her hands rubbed down his neck and to his shoulder blades it felt amazing.

He didn't know how long he let her massage him, but the next thing he knew he was leaning on her thighs with her leaning over him now massaging his chest. It wasn't until he felt her lips on his neck did he notice how dangerously arousing her hands were on his naked chest. Somehow she had slipped her hands into his robes without him noticing and now her lips were on his neck teasing him, nipping, and arousing him to damn near intoxication.

"I've missed you…" She whispered against his skin. He was sure he was shaking from her fingers running over his chest, licking his neck and whispering words, "You've ignored me for so long… and you know you shouldn't do that to someone you drive crazy…." He was so thankful for the thick black robes that could cover anything, because right now… well Rukia was doing things to him that he tried to stay far the hell away from.

She moved from his neck his nuzzle his cheek and in the state he was in he couldn't move so he let her attack his lips. It was strange. His first kiss was upside down. And his first kiss was to Rukia! Even though she wouldn't know this…. He moved his lips in sync with hers giving out tiny grunts of pleasure. She was a very good kisser. He wondered if she thought he was alright. Her lips were warm and wet on his nipping his upper lip and running her tongue over his bottom lip. God she was driving him mad.

Her hands were on his chin now probably to keep her balance or add to the sensation; he wasn't sure which since she was already taking his breath away. To add to the pleasure she thrust her tongue in his mouth when he gasped from her biting on his upper lip hard.

Never, in all his time knowing Rukia had he ever thought that he would be lying in Rukia's lap making out. He didn't want to stop, but this somehow seemed so wrong. He could ruin things if he denied her. Who knows how crazy Rukia was back then. The best thing to do was so let things go the way Rukia guides him.

"Kaien…" She whispered breathlessly against his lips. He frowned when he heard that name. He felt jealousy boil in his veins. He wanted her to moan his name. But that was impossible… "Make love to me…"

His eyes shot open at the request and sat up quickly gently knocking Rukia out of the way. He turned around to face her eyes wide and breathing hard trying to compose himself.

Rukia was in the same state eyes wide, "What?"

"I… what did you just say?" Ichigo retorted. He knew damn well what she said, but he wanted to make sure, just incase it wasn't his horny teenage male brain telling him else wise.

She smirked now, reclining back on her elbows letting her legs sprawl out before her, "Don't act like a teenage virgin boy Kaien-dono."

He blushed. And he was so thankful for the dark sky with only the tiny moon to illuminate things because he was sure his face was red as a tomato. She friggin' nailed it. He was a virgin teenager.

"I just… Rukia it's outside..." He knew that was stupid… obviously she came here for a reason and that reason was to make love here in this little grove. He was such an idiot for thinking the whole time they were coming out here to train. Never did it cross his pathetic mind that she was planning to make love.

Just thinking of such an intimate act with Rukia was so nerving. Sure she was pretty… but she was just his partner, his friend, his nakama. Nothing more. There could be nothing. She was dead. Plus… soul society would never allow a romance like that and he was fine with just that.

She was now crawling over to him on her hands and knees. His eyes widened at that look in her eyes. They were half lidded as she got closer, crawling smiling. That was lust in her eyes!! He was freaking out, Rukia Kuchiki was coming on to him, about to debouch him and take his virginity!

"Kaien-dono…. Our first time you fucked me in the dirt." Her voice was so husky and low, and dangerously close to his personal space area.

He shuddered just thinking of Rukia talking dirty. She never talked that way.

"What makes now so different?" God her voice was so thick right now…

"R-Ru-Rukia… I think… I'm not feeling too god today…" He held his stomach in emphasis.

"That's never stopped you before…" she sat back looking at him as if he were insane.

What the hell should he do? He couldn't very well sleep with Rukia…. He never thought of her in that way…. Dreams don't count!! That's not his fault! Gah!! He couldn't stop his brain from traveling to very _very_ naughty thoughts of Rukia. He did the best thing he could, improvise. Hopefully he could stall long enough until he got out of this body.

"Look… Rukia… I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll make it ten times better then usual but tonight… I just can't." He was blushing from just thinking about it. He felt so dirty.

"What's wrong Kaien?" She asked getting up on her knees to crawl over to him, "You never call me Rukia…"

"I just like Rukia better then Kuchiki…."

She sighed and sat in his lip laying down and looking up at the sky, "If all you wanted to do was cuddle, all you had to do was ask Mr. Sap."

They sat for a few moments just looking up at the sky until Ichigo looked down. On Rukia's wrist was a very long and pink scar on her arm it looked like it was a horribly bad wound. It looked like it began on her shoulder and carved itself all the way down.

He let his fingers trail the pink scar tissue and she flinched, "I've never seen this before…" It was true, he hadn't Rukia didn't have any scars now.

"Nii-sama hates it. In a way I do too… He's taking me tomorrow to get it cleaned up in the fourth division. I tried to heal it as best as I could…"

"What happened?" He was probably being insensitive but how could a scar disappear?

"When I still lived in Rukongai… my family… my friends Renji, and some other boys were trying to steal some water. Well, we stole it, and the guy was not happy at all. He was the meanest of them all. Well the boys were faster then I and I fell back…"

"You were caught?" He asked astonished. Rukia must really like this guy, she wouldn't tell him anything about her past.

"No… I saw a family of rabbits and followed them. I followed them out to a grassy field, a whole family of rabbits!" She smiled like a little girl pointing her hand up demonstrating how the bunnies jumped, "I've always wanted to be a rabbit. Hop around and never worry about life, just eating and taking care of my babies." She laughed softly and he felt his heart clench. Why? It wasn't painful to hear her laugh.

And then it struck him, He was happy to hear her laugh. It was painful to hear her laugh because she rarely did it. That could only mean that her heart is clouded by a dark world.

"Well while watching the rabbits I grew distracted by the momma rabbit taking care of her babies. I didn't notice the water man had crept up behind me." She continued lowering her hand and unconsciously her other hand grabbed her scar, "He got me. Dug his knife deep into my shoulder and down my arm. Had I not thrown the water jug at his head knocking him out I probably wouldn't be here today."

"A grown man would hurt a child?!" Ichigo asked in shock. Who would hurt a child? A baby girl?

She laughed again, that oh so beautiful laugh. It was a little sadder this time… "I grew up in Rukongai Kaien-dono… moralities, caring people, love, that didn't mean anything in the town I grew up in. they were mean cruel human beings. They would kill a child for even crying."

"You keep your arm wrapped up don't you?" Now he remembered. When they were on that mission he remembered seeing a white bandage on her arm.

"Yes, like I said Nii-sama hates it and demands the fourth division get rid of it. Renji stayed up all night and day trying to heal me as I got better… I'll never have that again…" She said bitterly.

"Where is Renji?" He hadn't seen Renji at all since being in this body… wasn't he her best friend? But something was wrong… especially by the way her body went rigid.

"I don't know… after I was adopted he never spoke to me again…" she sounded quiet and meek.

"I'm sorry… I'm sure you guys will work things out." He was sure of it… after all weren't they best friends around him?

He looked down at this tiny girl lying down in his lap. He was learning so much in just one night then he ever learned from living with her for a few months. She wouldn't open up to him… and hearing her open up to this… "lover" of hers hurt and he wasn't sure why.

"Don't you wish you were a rabbit?" She asked, completely randomly if he could add. Where the hell had that question come from?

"Um… No… not really but I'm sure it's nice."

"No worries… you just have to make sure you don't get eat while you're eating and take care of your babies." She wrapped her hands around her petite stomach and smiled, "sometimes wish I could have lots and lots of babies instead of being a soul reaper. Just staying at home with the babies cooking, cleaning, watching over them, making sure they don't get hurt. Life isn't like that though… when living in Rukongai it was either steal or die. There was no happy life. I was raised by a young man and woman who must have taken me in as a baby. Well when I was a toddler they were murdered for their house they had built. I ran as fast as I could away from that house. I was so scared, I knew they weren't my real parents, but they showed me love. I later ended up at some kind of children's orphanage where they took care of each other. No adults. No one to hurt them."

"God…" he leaned down and brushed her cheek, "Rukia would you really want a lot of babies to grow up in this environment?" He felt horrible saying this to her, but what else could he say? He didn't know exactly what to say… he was shocked hearing about her life. He thought he had it bad.

"No… which is why I don't have babies… they'd have a decent life growing up in the Kuchiki mansion… but as a Soul Reaper I can't have babies because I need to be on missions." She laughed again and sat up looking away from him, "Why am I telling all of this to you? I think you already know all of it because of Miyako… she's been wanting a baby for so long… She told me that she's afraid for the baby. Anything could happen, and as both of you guys are so busy there'd be no time for a new baby."

He blushed… Miyako is that woman he is married too.

"Well…" She sat up and kissed his cheek, "I'm going home now love. Tomorrow after I go to the fourth division do you want to meet me out at the river near Rukongai for some training?"

"Um sure… I'll meet you there around three." He got up also and started walking away.

Rukia caught onto his arm and spun him around, "What no kiss goodbye?!" She teased smirking at him with that cocky smile he's grown accustomed too.

He gulped and leaned forward and gasped when he pressed forward pulling hi head down to her level by grabbing onto the back of his neck. She roamed around his mouth tasting it before licking his lips urging him to let her in. he did and she took initiative and thrust her tongue in his hot mouth. He moaned into her touch as she leaned against him.

Rukia finally broke apart breathing heavily. "Good night Kaien-dono. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that said she was already sprinting off towards her home.

Hi head was dizzy and he was confused. He was seeing a completely different side to Rukia. She practically spilled her heart out to him and best of all, he made out with Rukia Kuchiki!

Wait… best part of all? Wasn't he supposed to be grossed out or freaked out or something? She was his _partner! _He sat down on the ground. Damn…. What the hell was going on here?


	4. unravling mysteries

Title – Déjà vu

**Title – Déjà vu **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Bleach. **

**Pairings – Kaien/ Rukia, Kaien/Miyako, and of course Ichigo/ Rukia**

**Summary – Ichigo receives a nasty blow to the head, but when he wakes up he is no longer himself. Instead he is back in time as Kaien Shiba, the Vice Captain of Rukia Kuchiki. **

**Rating – Teen for now but may change later. **

**so I wrote out this really long chapter and then me being a dumb ass wrote over it …. So I got so mad and quit this story for a bit but I think I am over it and am ready to write. ******

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

His skin was pale, not like the golden bronze that normally spread throughout his body. His breathing almost imperceptible that you would think he was just a lifeless corpse. The constant beeping that plagued her ears proved that he was alive, if not mentally then somewhere physically. There was still hope. Hope that he was still alive and willing to live. By some chance Ichigo will wake up from his coma.

Whatever happened to him that night injured him gravely. He never woke up when Rukia ran to him screaming his name over and over. the blood surrounded his head from where his skull cracked and when she picked him up to cradle him in her arms she had to swallow the bile back down from the warm thick blood streaming onto her fingers. Somehow she got them both into their bodies and called Isshin. He was there in moments and rushed Ichigo to the General Hospital knowing that major surgery was not his area.

Isshin never asked Rukia questions he said, "I'll ask later, now is not the time." True to his word he never asked her once, but the guilt of their beloved Ichigo was on her hands. She felt sick to her stomach never once eating or sleeping, but constantly staying by his side, his once strong but now limp hand held in her tiny petite one.

Yuzu and Karin are terrified. Yuzu tries to comfort Rukia but Karin somehow knows something is different with the girl and continues to stare as if staring long enough will answer all of her questions. The guilt was enough to make her leave forever, but she couldn't leave, not with Ichigo like this.

"He's not going anywhere you know…"

She didn't answer, she never does. There is nothing to say when your heart is plagued with grief, guilt, and hatred for one's self.

"It's been three days Rukia, get some rest. You think Ichigo wants to wake up and find you looking like death? Come on… get some rest." Isshin said softly but knowing secretly how stubborn the girl is knew better then to tell her to get some sleep. Still… it didn't hurt.

He sighed and left the room. Yuzu and Karin were with Masaki's parents for now, they didn't need to see this and they were a bit too young to take care of themselves. The clinic was closed for the time being, at least until the doctors tell Isshin that his son is stable. Right now, Ichigo is in a deep coma but he is still unstable, he fluctuates frequently.

Nobody can understand why the teen has yet to wake up. Isshin, trying to lighten the mood said he needs a kiss form the fair princess. Rukia just stared on outside the window ignoring the world. His skull was cracked and a few bruises here and there, but he should be fine, no damage was shown in the brain cat scans, but he refuses to wake.

After five minutes of sitting there listening to the constant droning of the beeping she stood up and gave Ichigo one last look before swiftly turning around and out of the hospital.

Maybe this isn't just some stupid injury, Ichigo is far stronger then some crack to the head.

"Come on… stop…"

A sigh escaped her lips as she plopped back down onto the grass looking up at the trees. They had been training all day, her adrenaline was up and she needed something to relax her. Sex was always the best option for her, but for some reason Kaien was not willing to give it.

He fought differently with her, like he was trying to go easy on her, trying not to hurt her but as much as she loved Kaien she knew that he would never go easy on her. He knew his limits and if he hurt her he'd feel like a total ass, but as her vice captain he was there to train her to the max and that's just what he does.

Except today…

"Is there something wrong with me?" She ground out looking at his back. He was breathing hard staring at the floor in front of him. After their training session they had lunch but it wasn't until after lunch did Rukia realize her discomfort. She hadn't had sex in nearly four days and she craved it and hell if she didn't get it! She tried to make a move on him, at first he accepted her hot kisses and even returned them that was… until she reached down and grabbed his hardening member. He freaked in that moment and shoved her away from him.

"No…" He said softly still refusing to meet her eyes.

She stood up and marched over to stand in front of him, "Am I not appealing to you anymore? Do I disgust you?" She kneeled down on the ground to force him to look into her eyes, "What is wrong Kaien…?"

"You're gorgeous…" He blushed looking into her lust filled violet eyes, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were gloriously swollen red.

"Then why?"

He couldn't tell her the truth… that he was a virgin and afraid… he and Rukia were comrades not lovers… it was just… weird. But if he wanted to protect his identity until he could figure out what was going on then… maybe he should give this new-side-to-Rukia-he's-never-seen-before what she wants.

He leaned towards her hesitantly and captured her lips. She smirked against him and pulled him tight against her muttering the words, "Finally."

He laid her down beneath her and ever so slowly unraveled her yakata revealing her creamy satin skin. He leaned down to kiss her neck and left little love bites going down towards her breasts. He kissed them evenly and then brought his head back up to kiss her cheeks, then her lips. Soon his clothes were on the floor next to Rukia's as he hovered over her completely naked.

She was beautiful, stunning with her brilliant porcelain skin and glazed eyes. Her thin long legs were bent at the knee and slightly parted.

She smiled and shuffled more onto her yakata trying to not touch the grass with her bare back. His hands were hesitant and yet loving on her body making her shiver in anticipation. She wasn't sure why he was acting like this, normally he wanted to do it quick so there was no chance of anyone finding them. He was quick to plunge and pummel and quick to get dressed so the cuddling was afterwards.

But today… he was taking the time to analyze her. Making her feel desired… and wanted. That's all Rukia's ever wanted was to be wanted and this man made her feel that way, especially right now.

His hot lips were on hers capturing her soul in his very own and just when she thought it couldn't get better she felt his slick warm length ease into her stretching her and filling her to the max. Rukia was used to this, it stung at first but then turned into immense pleasure when he was completely inside of her. When his penis stroked her innards she could feel it and the tingles of pleasure shot up her body and back down to intensify in her wet center that was convulsing around him.

Kaien was shaking above her, not at all like him. She reached up and cupped his cheek, "Whats wrong?"

He looked at her and could hardly contain his breathing. He felt so good being inside of her and he had to take a moment to not come immediately. She was sticky at the entrance and her scent was filling his nostrils making him hunger for her more. he never knew what his dad was talking about when he explained a woman gave off pheromones during sex, but now he knew. And it drove him insane. When he slipped inside it was like all of his senses were heightened by a million the pleasure struck the pit of his balls and wrapped around to his spin all the way around his body and right back to his dick. He felt as if he could blow his load immediately. Her center was like a deep wet hot velvet case and it was a place he never ever wanted to leave.

"Kaien…"

Ugh that name drove him nuts, especially when she said it filled with such lust and passion. He swore if there was a god that if he ever made it back home to his own time and body he was going to take Rukia so hard that she would scream his name and NOT this man's.

He pulled himself from her body and slammed back in. both groaned at the feeling and quickly found going faster and harder was best to enhance the experience. Faster and harder he drove, their skin was slapping against each other sounding like the water slapping into the bay, only faster. Her breath was coming out in short gasps as his strong body slammed into her tiny petite body. how she was able to enjoy being pounded into like this not even he knew, being a virgin himself he would expect such activity would cause her pain, but by the way she was moaning and the way her pussy was getting wetter and wetter by the second told him just how wrong he was.

He leaned up to get a better angle and he had instant results, Rukia arched her back and brought her hands up to grasp the grass above her head while screaming incoherent words.

Her strong thighs were tight on his hips and if it weren't for his on coming orgasm he would have been worrying about her thighs leaving bruises. But that was the last thing on his mind in this moment.

Her cry of passion was beautiful, it sounded desperate for more, and yet satisfied at the release her body allowed her. The way her body contracted around him drove him insane and over the edge, he was quick to follow her and spilled his essence into her.

When It was all over they both calmed down and looked at each other. Ichigo pulled out and smirked when his juices easily flowed out mixed along with hers. It was rather exciting seeing her abused center dripping wet with her still stretched and open, he could easily see his come just sitting in there. She blushed and closed her legs when she realized he was scrutinizing her.

"That was amazing… you've never taken the time like you did."

Ichigo grabbed his shinigami garments and pulled them around himself while he laid down next to her cuddling her softly.

And off to sleep he went.

"You think he's in another world?!" Rukia spat out eyes wide and cup gone from her fingers shattering to the floor.

Yoruichi smirked as Urahara was quick to pick up the shattered pieces, "no… another time. We believe Ichigo is in another time. I was able to steal copies of his brain patterns and bring them back to Kisuke." She corrected and sat down along with Rukia.

"How is this possible?"

"I believe that hollow had something to do with it… but we need to figure out where Ichigo is, what time he's in and where. We do know he's somewhere in the past judging by the reactions his brain is giving off.

"Actually I think it is in a time with you Rukia, his brain patterns all revolve around you, so I am guessing you are the main part in this time. But it is no where near this time, so it might be the future, but I doubt it due to the amount of brain activity. You see, as a human grows their brain activity grows increasingly or decreases significantly as they get older. His brain activity is suggesting that he is still relatively young and using way more brain power, I'm thinking he's in the past." Urahara explained slipping the glass pieces into the trash.

"What he means to say in translation is that his brain waves are giving off so much active thoughts that it is impossible for him to be in a coma. Ichigo is definitely in another time it's just a matter of finding where. Kisuke is already developing a device that will allow you to connect into his mind and it should be done with in the morning."

Rukia nodded and couldn't feel anymore happier at the new sign of hope. She just might be able to save her carrot top after all.

"Thank you so much Yoruichi, Kisuke." She said bowing slightly and turned to leave, she would be back tomorrow to see if she can somehow find out where Ichigo is once and for all and even bring him back home.

_**Okay so this is a short chapter, but I'm dead tired and want to get something out. I have a huge urge to write this story so I'm going to take advantage of it before I get another bad case of writers block and pissed off ness about looking my chapter lol. **_

_**Please review lovelies! Thank you! :D**_


End file.
